


Истина в вине

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021, От первого лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: "И перья страуса склонённые в моём качаются мозгу и очи синие бездонные цветут на дальнем берегу" (с)
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Истина в вине

Голова немного болела. Рокэ пошевелился. Руки его были подняты вверх и, судя по всему, привязаны верёвками к изголовью кровати. С ногами дело обстояло так же. Рокэ помянул закатных тварей и в очередной раз спросил у себя, какого Леворукого ему понадобилось в своем особняке, захваченном Окделлом. Он просто хотел оставить меч, но зачем-то ввязался в беседу с бывшим оруженосцем, который удачно принял его за Рамиро-Предателя.

Они пили вино, Окделл хлопал глазами (совсем как в старые добрые времена), а потом мир закружился у Рокэ перед глазами  – видимо, Марсель был прав, всё-таки он ещё до конца не восстановил силы. Рокэ закашлялся и упал, перед глазами замелькали чёрные точки, и после этого мир исчез. Похоже, что и раны вечером снова открылись... Рокэ вывернул шею и попытался рассмотреть свои запястья. Они были не очень аккуратно перевязаны чистой тряпкой... Чистой тряпкой, в которой Рокэ признал одну из своих шёлковых рубашек.

– Так это были всё-таки вы!  – очень эмоционально, сердито и недоверчиво изрёк откуда-то сбоку его бывший оруженосец.

Вопли Окделла вызвали ностальгию по тем временам, когда всё было просто и понятно. 

– Кто это я?  – ехидно спросил Рокэ, пытаясь незаметно освободить правую руку. Однако то ли Окделлу кто-то помогал, то ли он сам научился крутить узлы, но сработано было на совесть: верёвки оставляли Алве некоторую подвижность конечностей, но ограничивали любые нежелательные манипуляции.

Сбоку раздались шаги, и в ту же секунду Ричард Окделл собственной персоной склонился над Рокэ и, хмуря густые брови, впился в его лицо глазами. 

– Вы обманули меня!  – возмущённо заявил мальчишка. Между его бровей пролегла напряжённая складка.

– Хотел вас немного развлечь,  – улыбнулся Алва.  –  Мне казалось, вы любите мистерии, юноша. Древние рыцари и всё такое... В духе вашего обожаемого Дидериха.

– Зачем вы это сделали?  –  гневно вопросил Дикон. За то время, пока они не виделись, Окделл вырос, раздался в плечах, став из мальчишки молодым человеком, и несколько обнаглел, но злился всё ещё очень по-детски  – хмурил брови и надувал губы. Зачем  – хороший вопрос, Ричард Окделл. Рокэ и сам хотел бы знать, что ему в голову ударило, когда он затеял всё это.

– Захотелось,  – хмыкнул Алва.  – Или вы сохраняете право устраивать мистерии только за вашим другом в белых штанах? У него, к слову, получается весьма посредственно.

– Не вам судить!  – мгновенно вспыхнул Ричард.

– Конечно не мне,  – согласился Рокэ.  – В конце концов, вкусы у всех разные, хотя то, что ваш друг устроил при дворе, я бы назвал отсутствием вкуса... Но давайте вернёмся к нам с вами. Вы меня связали и чего-то ждете. Судя по тому, как падает свет из окна, сейчас уже вечер, и что-то я не вижу белоштанного господина. Что вы намерены со мной делать?

Ричард нахмурился. 

– Я отдам вас Альдо... Но не сегодня. У вас раны на руках, и вы плохо выглядите. Вам надо немного отдохнуть до того, как вас вернут в Багерлее...

Рокэ откинул голову на подушки и расхохотался, чем заслужил ещё один крайне возмущенный взгляд бывшего оруженосца.

– Всё-таки вы удивительны, Ричард,  – произнёс Алва.  – Если бы Окделлов не существовало в природе, то их, несомненно, следовало бы придумать. Не боитесь сами оказаться в Багерлее за измену великой Талигойе?

– Не боюсь,  – хмыкнул Дик.  – Это вам надо бояться, эр Рокэ. Ваш особняк теперь принадлежит мне, а вы лежите в нём связанный по рукам и ногам...

– Может, развяжете меня? Даю честное слово потомка предателя, что не стану убивать вас,  – усмехнулся Рокэ.

– Ни за что,  – мрачно заявил Ричард.  – Лежите так. Никто не знает, что вы здесь. Поесть я вам принесу.

– А если я закричу?  – с надеждой спросил Алва.

Ричард пожал плечами.

– На ваши крики сбегутся слуги и вы окажетесь в Багерлее в два раза быстрее, только и всего. Кричите, если хотите,  – сердито сказал он, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, оставив Рокэ созерцать свой же собственный морисский ковер и предаваться мыслям о тщете всего сущего.

* * *

Ричард пришел ещё раз  – вечером. Рокэ успел задремать и пропустил момент, когда кровать прогнулась под весом двух тел. 

– Вино б… будете?  – спросил бывший оруженосец слегка заплетающимся языком.

Рокэ вгляделся в темноту. Окделл принес с собой пару свечей, но они стояли на столике в углу. А бутылки звенели совсем близко. 

– Вы пьяны, юноша,  – протянул он.

Окделл забрал себе особняк... Видимо, с чужим имуществом ему передалась и привычка прежнего хозяина напиваться в одиночку. Любопытно, что сказал бы об этом Марсель...

– Будете или нет?  – нетерпеливо бросил Ричард из темноты.

– Как мне его пить, скажите на милость?  – хмыкнул Рокэ.  – Я же связан по рукам и ногам, юноша.

– Это… попр-р-равимо,  – сообщил Ричард, и тотчас в губы Рокэ ткнулось горлышко бутылки, а возле шеи оказались тёплые пальцы.

– Вы намерены меня поить так?  – протянул Рокэ.  – Странно, ну что ж...

Он осторожно обхватил губами горлышко бутылки и сделал первый глоток. Губы скользили по горлышку вверх и вниз, было ужасно неудобно, вино потекло по подбородку на шею и рубашку. А потом каким-то немыслимым образом вместо горлышка бутылки во рту у Рокэ оказались пальцы Ричарда.

Ричард напрягся и замер. Рокэ замер тоже, ощущая, как стучит в темноте чужое сердце. А потом, не удержавшись, лизнул подушечки чужих тёплых пальцев. Пальцы дрогнули и исчезли. Рокэ представил себе удивленное выражение лица Окделла и ехидно улыбнулся темноте.

Окделл, так и не издав ни одного возгласа, растворился. Рокэ услышал только быстрые шаги по лестнице. Кажется, визит окончен... Стало как-то немного грустно, но тут шаги раздались снова и дверь распахнулась. 

– Я принёс ещё свечей,  – изрёк Окделл почти трезвым голосом и поставил большой подсвечник на подоконник. И добавил чуть хрипло:  – Хочу вас видеть. 

Бывший оруженосец уселся обратно к Алве на кровать и приложился к горлышку очередной бутылки.

– Я смотрю, эти стены каким-то образом повлияли на ваши... возлияния,  – прищурился Рокэ.

– Н-не ваше дело, – неожиданно грубо ответил Ричард, а потом, оторвавшись от бутылки, так же неожиданно признался: – Я скучал по вам, эр Р-рокэ… В этом особняке всё не то, потому что вас нет… Вам он сейчас вс равно не нужен, а у меня не было тут другого дома, поэтому я выбрал его. Когда Альдо предлагал...

– Предлагаете мне вас пожалеть?  – усмехнулся Алва.  – Вы присвоили себе чужое имущество, юноша.

Ричард замер и уставился на него своими тёмными, как северные озера, глазами. В них плескалось что-то неведомое.

А потом Рокэ ощутил на себе какую-то тяжесть и почувствовал, как тёплые влажные губы тычутся в шею. 

Сын мятежного Эгмонта сосредоточенно лез ладонями под рубашку врага Талигойи и Людей Чести.

– Что вы делаете, Ричард?  – вздохнул Алва.

– Обесчещ… щиваю вас…  – глухо отозвался Окделл.  – Как потомка пред-дателя… Вы Катарину обесщ… щестили… А я вас… Всё чес… честно.

Рокэ не удержался от усмешки.

– У вас большой опыт обесчещивания? Дерзайте. Посмотрим, что у вас получится в таком состоянии!

– Вы вкусно пахнете…  – сообщил Окделл и уткнулся носом в его волосы.  – Я это ср-разу заметил… Ещё в день святого Фабиана... 

– Я пахну как большинство мужчин, которым приходится бывать при дворе,  – фыркнул Рокэ и не удержался:  – Видимо, в Надоре просто моются реже...

Ричард сердито засопел (как ежик, у Савиньяков был домашний в детстве) и снова принялся дышать в шею Алвы.

– Вы меня везде обслюнявили, юноша,  – хмыкнул Рокэ.  – Неужели уроки прелестной Марианны прошли для вас даром и вы ничему не научились?

Рокэ врал. То, что у Окделла внезапно открылся фетиш на запахи бывших эров, не отменяло горячего возбуждения, которое волной прокатилось по низу живота. 

Окделл времени даром не терял и снова полез ладонями под рубашку, хаотично поглаживая везде, куда дотягивался.

– У вас руки холодные, юноша,  – светским тоном сообщил Алва, стараясь подавить хриплые нотки в голосе.

– Всё-то вам не нравится!  –  возмутился Ричард.  – Сейчас нагреются!

Рокэ понимал, что ситуация совсем не располагает к веселью (в конце концов, он связан!), но ему было весело, странно и горячо. Совсем не так всё состоялось в девятнадцать лет с приятелем из Олларии, когда юный Рокэ впервые решил попробовать имперские утехи...

– Вот уж не думал, что доведется вкусить гайифской любви с кем-то из Окделлов,  – произнес он вслух и рассмеялся.

– Ой, да вы с половиной Талига… спали,  – проворчал Ричард откуда-то из подмышки. Алва увидел, что у него покраснели уши.

– С половиной Талига?  – Рокэ вывернул шею, насколько это было возможно в его положении, чтобы разглядеть лицо бывшего оруженосца.

– Король, Катарина, Джастин Придд…  – Ричард принялся очень медленно загибать пальцы.

– Ещё рота солдат,  – вкрадчиво подсказал Алва.  – Я, знаете ли, лично переспал с каждым солдатом в Варасте, чтобы убедиться, что никто не ушёл невинным агнцем. В разврате, юноша, как в карточной игре  – мелочиться нельзя, если уж выпадает удача.

Окделл округлил одновременно глаза и рот, и это было так невозможно мило, что Рокэ сжалился над ним:

– Не спал я с королем. С Джастином Приддом я тоже не спал, кстати. Передайте вашему Штанцлеру, что я знаю, какие он истории про меня сочиняет… Странно, что в этих историях не было Сильвестра.

– Эр Август...

– …“Не трус”,  – закончил Алва.  – Это я уже слышал, юноша.

Окделл засопел снова. Теперь он сопел куда-то в пупок Рокэ и увлеченно копошился с завязками штанов. Наконец ему что-то удалось и Рокэ ощутил, как штаны поехали вниз.

– Вы что, ещё и белье не… носите?  – изумился Окделл и покраснел до кончиков ушей.

– Только по эсператистским праздникам,  – осклабился Рокэ.  – Сегодня как раз один из них, если мне память не изменяет, так что вы очень удачно решили меня обесчестить именно сегодня. С помощью вас Создателю угодно наказать такого порочного негодяя, как я. Это не может быть совпадением.

– Как вы смеете богохульствовать...  – возмутился Ричард.  – Прекратите сейчас же, или я...

– Или вы что? Накажете меня за это?  – промурлыкал Рокэ. 

Теперь у Окделла были красные не только уши, но и лицо. Он разглядывал полуголого Алву так, будто тот был какой-нибудь найери или другой нечистью  – одновременно с суеверным ужасом и каким-то детским восторгом.

– Масло в верхнем ящике стола,  – довольно хмыкнул Рокэ.  – Собрались меня обесчещивать, так доводите начатое до конца, юноша. Без масла у вас ничего не получится, так что даже не спорьте.

Ричард, пошатываясь от вина, встал с кровати и полез за склянкой, что-то уронил, ойкнул и Рокэ ощутил, как по его бедру стекает на постель что-то вязкое в большом количестве.

Алва закатил глаза.

– Ричард, что вы там копаетесь? Просто полейте маслом свой, эээ… клинок, потом плесните между ног мне и вставьте уже ради кого-нибудь  – Леворукого или Создателя...

– Оп-пять… богохульствуете… Вы ужас-сный человек,  – Ричард, пылая ушами, медленно стянул с ужасного человека штаны полностью. Потом он устроился между колен Рокэ и вдруг, зажмурившись, поцеловал одно колено своего бывшего эра, потом нежно прошелся губами по внутренней стороне бедра, а потом Рокэ ощутил, как ладони бывшего оруженосца неожиданно сильно сжимают его ягодицы  – и выгнулся всем телом навстречу. Его член уже стоял колом, но надорская невинность только глазами хлопала.

– Юноша, сделайте уже что-нибудь,  – взмолился Алва.

– Я не могу,  – вдруг почти трезвым голосом сказал Ричард и вздохнул так тяжело, будто камни на себе возил всю ночь.  – Вы пленник. Нельзя так… С пленниками... Даже с вами. Это же насилие...

Алва хрипло застонал.

– Ричард Окделл, если вы прямо сейчас не сделаете то, что собирались, то я приму вызов на дуэль трёхлетней давности и убью вас!

Окделл вздохнул ещё тяжелее и послушно завозился.

Когда скользкий от масла член коснулся ложбинки между ягодиц, Рокэ был готов возносить молитвы кому угодно.

Он застонал еще громче и развёл колени шире. Видимо, это вдохновило Окделла на подвиги, потому что сверху Алва услышал приглушенное подобие рыка (интересно, раньше оруженосец в такие звуки не умел!) и тут же поморщился, ощутив в себе надорское орудие любви почти целиком. Было немного больно, но в целом терпимо. Окделл смешно сопел и ёрзал, было скользко и горячо... 

Рокэ крепко стиснул талию Ричарда коленями и дернул к себе, давая понять, что надо нагнуться к нему. Ричард послушно прижался всем телом, и Рокэ подавился стоном, когда от этого движения клинок Окделла вошел в него ещё глубже.

– Трахни так… Чтобы я завтра сидеть не мог,  – задыхаясь от нахлынувших ощущений, попросил он, задевая губами скулу Ричарда. Окделл вспыхнул мгновенно  – то ли от пошлости сказанного, то ли от возмущения,  – но приказу бывшего эра последовал со всем рвением и поддал жару так, что Рокэ протащило по простыне. Вколачивая Рокэ в кровать, мальчишка словно отпустил поводья, которыми всё время себя сдерживал. Ко лбу у него прилипли русые прядки, губы потемнели, а скулы заострились. “Красивый”,  – отстраненно подумал Рокэ, жмурясь от удовольствия при каждом мощном толчке  – всё же северяне очень пылкие люди, если их правильно мотивировать...

Когда они оба достигли пика, Окделл упал на него сверху и уткнулся носом в шею. Он был тяжёлый и причинял некоторое неудобство, но Рокэ решил ничего не говорить  – вдруг поймёт что-нибудь не так и обидится... Ричард горячо сопел ему в кадык. Алва и сам едва смог восстановить дыхание после этой надорской скачки.

– Я н-никому вас-с не отдам,  – очень сонным, но счастливым голосом изрёк Окделл.

– Завтра ты протрезвеешь и передумаешь,  – хмыкнул Алва. 

...Но Ричард Окделл не передумал. Альдо так и не узнал, что Ворон скрывается в собственном особняке. Ричард отпустил всех слуг и передал Марселю записку, а через несколько месяцев в Олларию пришли весна и Лионель с армией. Альдо не стали казнить. Его отправили в Торку под присмотром Робера...

– Можешь навещать иногда своего белоштанного приятеля,  – сообщил регент Рокэ Алва, поставил последнюю точку в документе и присыпал чернила песком.  – Ну и еще можешь снова жить вместе со мной... Если тебя не смутят слухи, которые точно поползут по столице.

Ричард улыбнулся.

– А ты всё ещё считаешь, что спать с оруженосцем  – это пошло?  – спросил он. 

Хвала богам, с недавних пор он и краснеть перестал при каждом упоминании их связи. Рокэ поднял бровь.

– Ну, ты мой бывший оруженосец, а это не считается… Но не думай, что я перестану тебя гонять на тренировках. Тебе еще фехтовать и фехтовать до пристойного уровня.

Ричард засмеялся.

  
  
  
  



End file.
